


[podfic] Away to the Waters

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (that will eat you), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Colonialism, Easterlings, F/F, Forests, Gen, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle of Five Armies, The Avari, Travel, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: After the Five Armies, Tauriel travels East.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away to the Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242723) by [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth). 



> Many thanks to Elleth for permission to record! This was a really interesting one- working with an internal rhythm based around very long individual clauses is not my usual and was fun to figure out! 
> 
> Posted for Legendarium Ladies April 2017, April 7 prompts: "The Forgotten People" (general prompt) and Michelle Nicole's [Maple Grove V](https://www.flickr.com/photos/52131205@N03/6094969997/) (image prompt).

Title: [Away to the Waters]()  
Length: 8:16 

Download as [an mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ffx5f0evssmle00/Away_to_the_Waters.mp3) or as [a podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2bv53r1biswcid/Away_to_the_Waters.m4b).


End file.
